Various websites can be designed to derive their revenue from displaying advertisements to users. These advertisements traditionally were in the form of static banners or animation. Presently, advances in technologies have made it possible to display video advertisements to online users. In one technique, sometimes called pre-rolling, video advertisements are played out to the user prior to providing a user-requested video or a webpage. Multiple advertisers often bid for the opportunity to be able to display a video advertisement to an online user. Video advertisement systems connect users with advertisers and often derive revenue only upon successful playout of a video to the user.